The global proliferation of high speed communication networks has created unprecedented opportunities for geographically distributed resource interaction. However, while the opportunities exist and continue to grow, the realization of those opportunities has fallen behind. In part, this is due to the enormous technical challenges of effectively connecting the geographically distributed resources in an effective operational environment that allows the resources to efficiently function together to accomplish a complex project.